


A Wolf Among The Sheep

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angst, Eventual Fluff?, M/M, Slow Burn Relationship, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jojen lost both of his parents to werewolves when he was 13.  After spending years researching everything they could on werewolves, Jojen and Meera tracked down and killed the pack. Now Jojen hunts by himself more often than not, but he meets somebody who challenges his way of thinking, and might help him in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"This is the second time you've gone back to this case, and you've hardly told me anything about it. Is everything okay?" Came Meera's concerned voice through Jojen's phone.

"There's been nothing to tell. I'm just making sure that I didn't miss anything the first time," Jojen answered, looking around the crowded diner he was sitting alone in. "I'm not even sure it is a case. Whoever left me that note seems convinced that there's something around here, though."

"It just seems odd. Please be careful, Joj."

After assuring Meera that he'd be fine, Jojen hung up and took the folded letter out of his pocket. He wasn't even sure why he let himself be pulled back to it. All he had to go on was an animal attack that left three people dead a month earlier, a blurry internet picture that may or may not have been a direwolf that was apparently taken a few days after the attack, and the letter somebody had slipped under his hotel door the first time he was in town investigating a different case. The only reason he didn't dismiss it right off the bat was that he had found out the three people who were killed had also been hunters.

Taking a sip of coffee, Jojen turned his attention back to the letter. Though he was fairly certain that he'd read it enough times to have it memorized. There was something strange about it that he just couldn't place his finger on. Whoever wrote it used the term "skinwalker" more than once. Jojen had ruled out both skinwalkers and werewolves early on. In Jojen's experience, skinwalkers normally posed as family pets. Plus the hearts of the victims hadn't been eaten. "What am I missing?" He muttered to himself, exasperated. 

After he finished his breakfast, Jojen decided to go back to where the bodies were found. Though he was skeptical that anything he might have missed the first time still remained, it couldn't hurt to check.

An hour later, he was trudging through the snow in the woods on the outskirts of town. His breath hitched, and he stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the clearing. A large, silver direwolf stood in the middle, eating the rabbit it had caught. Jojen slowly backed away, instinctively moving his hand to the knife sheathed at his side. Still, the animal noticed him. It lifted its head and bared its teeth at Jojen, before running off the other way.

Jojen was left staring after it. "It's a warg." He whispered, everything making sense to him. It had to be. If that was a normal direwolf, it would have attacked him right there. After a few moments, Jojen started moving in the direction the wolf went. He followed its tracks to the largest weirwood tree he'd ever seen, and paused outside the opening that they disappeared into. He debated with himself whether or not to go in. There was no guarantee that anything but the wolf would be in there, and he knew that somebody who had any control over a direwolf could be just as dangerous as the beast itself. Still, they had seen him, and left him alone. Why? 

Jojen unsheathed his knife, and stepped inside. Who he found waiting for him was not what he was expecting.

The boy looked to be a few years younger than Jojen, no older than eighteen or nineteen. It wasn't his young age that struck Jojen the most, though. He was in a wheelchair. The direwolf was sitting next to him, silent, but its eyes never left Jojen.

"If you take another step towards me with the knife, Summer will rip your throat out. I won't be able to stop him," The boy's voice was calm, but Jojen could sense the threat. "I promise he won't hurt you if I don't feel threatened. I just want to talk."

Jojen almost laughed at that. Just wants to talk? What the hell was this kid playing at? Still, he sheathed the knife when the wolf let out a low growl. "You gave that thing a name?" was the only question Jojen could get out, though it was the least important one running through his mind.

"Yes, he has a name. I do, too. It's Bran." He answered. "I already know who you are, though. You've been appearing in my dreams for a while now. Then I saw you in town, and I had to leave you that note."

Jojen was caught completely off guard by that. He tried to think back, but he didn't remember ever seeing Bran before. "You killed those other hunters though. Did you lure them here, too?"

Bran's eyes narrowed at the question. "That was self-defense, they attacked me first. I'm no monster, no matter what you think of me." He answered cooly. "I didn't reach out to them, though. I..." He cut his sentence short, and averted his eyes.

"You what? Lost control of your direwolf, and they found evidence of it?" He guessed, and the look on Bran's face confirmed it. Normally, that would have been more than enough for Jojen, but he just couldn't bring himself to draw his knife again. "What do you want from me?"

Bran hesitated to answer. "I want to learn how to hunt. I have my reasons, but I can't tell you yet." He answered, softly. "I can help you out if you take me with you."

Jojen was taken aback by that, and wasn't even sure if he could trust the kid. Bran seemed earnest, though. Almost scared. He bit the inside of his cheek, eyeing Bran before answering. "If I take you, and you try anything..."

"I won't!" Bran cut him off. "I won't even warg unless I can't think of another way to help."

Jojen just sighed, and nodded. Hoping he hadn't just made the biggest mistake of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

A day and a half later Jojen pulled into Meera’s driveway, and glanced at the boy sleeping beside him in the passenger seat. Then uneasily into the rear-view mirror. The wolf was stretched out across the back seats, staring back at him. Even though he’d made Bran get a muzzle, collar, and leash for Summer, he was still nervous. In truth, he still wasn’t completely convinced that he hadn’t made a mistake by bringing Bran with him. It was too late to go back, though.

Bran woke with a start after Jojen got out, and closed the driver’s side door. “Wait! Where are we?” He called, rolling down his window.

“I’ll be back to get you in a few.” Jojen called back, turning around to look back at him. Judging from the look on Bran’s face, he didn’t appreciate Jojen leaving him behind. Jojen rolled his eyes, as he walked up the steps to the front porch. He had bigger things to worry about than Bran’s temporary disapproval. Like Meera’s reaction to finding out that he’d brought a warg and his direwolf to her house.

Meera opened the door before he even got to it. “I heard you pull up. Why didn’t you call me?” She asked. Just then, Jojen’s car horn sounded. “Who else did you bring?”

Jojen glanced at his car, and caught the smug look on Bran’s face. “Can we just talk inside for a minute,” He pleaded, mentally cursing the boy.

Meera’s glare was cutting through him, and he could feel her eyes on his back as he walked inside. “Who the hell is that?” She demanded again, closing the door behind her with a bit more force than necessary.

“I solved that case, I was going after a warg. That’s him in my car.” He answered, unable to meet his sister’s gaze. “He’s the most powerful one I’ve heard of. He uses a direwolf.”

“Why the fuck did you bring him here, Jojen?” She shouted, causing him to flinch back. “You know I’m done with this. You _know_!”

Jojen bit the inside of his lower lip. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d seen Meera anywhere close to this mad. Somehow that made it worse. “I think he’s afraid of something.”

“Please tell me that you think that because you at least killed the direwolf.”

Jojen looked down at his feet, and shook his head in response.

“Great. That’s perfect, Jojen.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Do you think he’s being tracked?”

“I don’t know. He hasn’t actually said that there’s anything he’s scared of,” Jojen admitted. Though he suspected it had something to do with whatever had happened that alerted the three hunters he’d killed to him, “but he asked me to teach him how to hunt… he was desperate.”

“Since when has desperation ever been enough to sway you? He can control a dire wolf, and who knows what else he can do.” 

“Which is why I’d much rather keep him with me so I can keep an eye on him. Though I don’t think he’d be violent towards me.” Jojen explained. “I know that you’re done. I’m not going to drag you into this. I just wanted to let you know what’s happening.” Jojen didn’t need to finish his sentence for Meera to catch the “in case I’m wrong” behind his words.

Meera sighed, and nodded. “You two can stay the night, but you need to leave in the morning.”

“We will. Thanks, Meera.” He said, giving her a small smile before going back to his car. He got Bran’s wheelchair from the trunk, and helped him into it.

“Summer has to stay in the backyard.” Jojen stated once they were at the front door. Bran raised an eyebrow, and for a second he thought he was going to protest. Instead, he just nodded and unclasped the leash.

“I’m taking the muzzle off, then.” Bran stated.

Jojen didn’t say anything to that. As long as Summer wasn’t near him or Meera, he didn’t care.

The rest of the evening went without a hitch. If Jojen hadn’t known better, he would have thought that Meera was nothing less than pleased to meet Bran. It was obvious to him that she was on her guard. If Bran had been feeling anxious, it wasn’t showing.

Jojen had stayed up long after Bran and Meera had gone to bed, searching the internet for anything that seemed like it could be a case. The last thing he wanted was to have to spend the entire next day driving aimlessly.

After choosing something that looked promising, he left his room to grab a bottle of water. On his way to the kitchen, he noticed the light shining from underneath Bran’s door. Since Bran was awake, he might as well tell him what he’d found. It was a good a time as any to prep Bran for what could happen.

The door opened just in time for Jojen to see Bran placing one of his old cellphones in the nightstand drawer. “Who did you just call?” He asked, moving towards the nightstand.

Bran looked towards him, wide eyed. “I-I didn’t know you were still awake,” He stammered, reaching into the drawer for the phone. Jojen snatched it away as soon as his hand found it.

Jojen turned the phone on, and looked through the recent contacts. The last two calls had been made to a number he didn’t know. “Who’s number is this?” He asked again, showing Bran the screen.

Bran didn’t answer, just glared at him with his jaw set and nostrils flaring. It struck Jojen that it was the first time he’d actually seen Bran look anything but calm, and he could’ve sworn that he heard a low growl coming from underneath the window. The sound sent a chill down his spine. “You’re not helping your cause if you want me to trust you.”

“Her name is Osha. She just wanted to know that I’m safe, I swear.” Bran answered, swiping the phone back from Jojen. “She’s not a warg or a hunter.”

“No? Then who is she?”

Bran fidgeted slightly. “Look, she’s been helping me since my parents died. I’ve been living with her ever since,” He answered. “All she cares about is that I'm not hurt.”

Jojen frowned at the boy. “Do you tell her anything important?”

Bran shook his head. “She knows a little about you, but only what I’ve told her of the dreams.” He admitted. “She knows that I’m safe with you, but I haven’t told her anything we’re doing.”

Jojen crouched down so he was eye level with Bran. “I defended you to my sister. Do not let me find out that I shouldn’t have.” Jojen warned, patting Bran on the cheek twice before walking out. Leaving Bran to stare after him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another OTP meme on Tumblr that I just couldn't leave alone. It's been quite a while since I've watched Supernatural, so I apologize if I'm a little rusty on the lore.


End file.
